SUMMARY ? LARGE ANIMAL CORE The Large Animal Core (LAC) provides a wide spectrum of support to vision scientists who are investigating fundamental processes and therapeutic strategies in large animal models. The Core comprises an AAALAC- accredited, fully equipped microsurgical suite and three advanced imaging suites. The LAC provides ocular imaging instrumentation, including multiple SD-OCTs, multiple electroretinography units, confocal biomicroscopy, digital slit lamps, tonometers, pachymeters, external digital SLR cameras, fundus cameras, and a Pentacam imaging system. The LAC will also provide expert technical support to help investigators understand the Core technologies and their capabilities, develop appropriate study designs, perform procedures and/or collect data. The LAC will stimulate collaboration among vision scientists by providing support for innovative multidisciplinary research, and it will support early-career vision scientists as they set up their laboratories and collect data essential for future NEI grant applications.